


Things I Would Have Told You

by belladonnaprice



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaprice/pseuds/belladonnaprice
Summary: A poem from the POV of Jenny Mills, written after seeing S1E3.
Kudos: 1





	Things I Would Have Told You

Things I would have told you if you had remained my sister.

Things I would have told you if you had remained true.

I woke first in the woods that day. Do you remember?

He came to me and spoke; you have found favor with the lord of death

You are an honored woman and shall come to bear his child unto this world,

Look for me again; I will be his conduit,

O captain, my captain.

Unsuspecting vessel and messenger

The fate of the world had come to rest on us, sister, on our strengths and weaknesses,

Balance and the force of free will as decreed by our father who art in Heaven

One sister bright, one sister shadow

And the pillar in between, holding them in balance

Past Present Future

Two witnesses and the mother of the Deceiver

I am a queen sitting on a throne of flesh and despair,

My son is the End of Times,

And I fear no evil, for I have found favor in the valley of the shadow of death

And I weep for what might have been had you but said the words

“I saw him too.”


End file.
